


Soft Laughter

by heroalba



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, First Times, M/M, Tickling, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: VERY OLD prompt request from tumblr: kaneki tickling tsukiyama during sex





	Soft Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my old blog and i found this and decided to post it bc why the heck not?? takes place during the first series. fic isn't long (at all) but it's meant to be tsukiyama and kaneki's first time lol

He slid his fingers from Tsukiyama’s grasp, breath strained as he adjusted their position slightly. The Gourmet ghoul was a mess, his face red and hair mussed. Kaneki’s lips quirked and he hummed, grinding his hips just so against his ass to make the older ghoul squirm. 

He trailed his free hand down Tsukiyama’s body, collecting sweat under his fingertips, and squeezed his hip when the other ghoul made a small noise of what sounded like discomfort. He dipped his touch into Tsukiyama’s naval and that noise came again, a half-sigh and hitch of the breath. He paused in his ministrations (earning a whine in return) and repeated the motion, this time hearing a very distinct sound.

Tsukiyama was laughing.

His eyes narrowed curiously, and he pressed light touches into the Gourmet’s soft belly only to earn a light snickering sound. By this point Tsukiyama had seemed to realize what Kaneki was up to and he swatted at his hand, cheeks red with embarrassment now.

“Kaneki-kun,” he said, and the half-ghoul felt his cock twitch at the needy tone. He managed to get his hand freed again after a few well-aimed thrusts that left the Gourmet shuddering, his own cock beaded with precome, and returned his touch to Tsukiyama’s waist. His partner didn’t seem to notice, biting his lip to stifle a loud curse (in French, of course).

He took the opportunity, curiously digging his fingertips into the firm flesh and wriggling them. The result was sporadic- Tsukiyama let out a very strange half-laugh half-moan and his legs tensed. Kaneki groaned, unable to hold back a snicker at the glare he was currently on the receiving end of. He did it again, and this time Tsukiyama laughed more fully.

“Kaneki-kun,” the man whined again after said half-ghoul relented. “We’re kind of-” he dug his heels into Kaneki’s back for emphasis, “in the middle of something?”

The white-haired ghoul couldn’t stop himself from smiling, reluctantly giving up his hold on the Gourmet’s waist to allow his hands to be re-positioned to his hips. 

“I didn’t know you were ticklish,” he said, and Tsukiyama huffed in slight complaint. 

“I am not.”

“Then what’s this?”

… Needless to say, Tsukiyama had attempted to stop him before he was accidentally kicked in the face, and surprise sex tickling didn’t happen anymore.


End file.
